The Black Book
by Aurora Dawn Bringer
Summary: “The person who wrote this must have had a rough life,” you say, and sit down on the floor. You stare at the pages for a moment, and start to read………
1. Hello

Disclaimer: This is a new story I created in that little head of mine, on the spur of the moment. I had been reading this other book, by Tannith Lee, called "Wolf Tower", so I got some of my ideas from that, and the writing style. Thanks Tannith! You're a great Help! Most people and things from this story are from Tolkein's cool brain, so, they aren't mine ... Ah, yes, I do recall another author that possessed me to write this, I would like to give thanks to Kevin Crossley-Holland for his most adventurous books about King Arthur. They are also written in first person.  
  
--WARNING-- my character may seem "out-of-character" (according to how I write) compared to Tolkein's style of writing: My character may seem like they were born in the present time. So if you think my story needs some constructive criticism, then say it nicely, please. Just not as a put-down, al right?  
  
The Black Book  
  
Chapter One: Hello  
  
School hasn't been going too well for you, now that you flunked your math exam, and a Spanish exam too, while you're at it. After your day's hard work and toil of talking in class, and doodling on your papers that you have to turn in tomorrow, you take refuge in your school's library. One thing that really stimulates your brain-juices is reading, and is the only thing you're really good at, except talking. So, the librarian greets you as you step into the large library, and you say hello too, as usual. You sigh as you put down your heavy backpack on a table, and shuffle over to the nearest bookshelf.  
  
A small little black book drops from the bookshelf you were heading to, right at your feet. It had been carelessly stuffed up there, next to a Stephen King novel.  
  
"That's odd...." You murmur, and pick up the book. No indication on the spine says where it's supposed to be placed. The cover it dusty, and you cough as you brush off the dust. There is no title. You place your hand over the cover, and gently pull open the book. The pages are yellowing inside, but that is all that can be shown of old age.  
  
Funny looking runes are pressed into the first page you open, and then, English words appear. The runes remind you of The Lord of the Rings books you had been reading the night before. The script is easy to read, but a feeling of evil thought and feeling rush into your mind.  
  
"The person who wrote this must have had a rough life," you say, and sit down on the floor. You stare at the pages for a moment, and start to read........  
  
Yes.  
  
This little journal. Well, you may be wondering how I got this black-binded thing. I guess I stole it. From him. That retched orc. Ugh! The smell! He left it there, unguarded, on the dark, shiny floor. Well, finder's keepers. I just-- took it. It seemed kind of pretty, blending in with all the-- well, everything. Barad-dur is really just a big, black, blob. A castle some might say, but to me, a "blob" suffices. My home is a blob. A very large blob, though. Barad-dur isn't the friendliest place. You wouldn't know that, would you, my friend?  
  
I got lost in there, many-a-day. Once he found me and asked where I had been. The armies had to be at the meeting hall at some specific hour-- I can't remember. I said I forgot. After that, Shagrat unbuckled his whip. And, well, I guess you know what happened after that.... The scars are still there. My mother tried to heal my wounds, but the ugly orcs wouldn't let her out of her cell. Got to go, sorry. Meeting hall awaits.  
  
Nothing too exciting happening.  
  
Nothing to write.  
  
NTW.  
  
Ah, now I have time to write more of my story. "But, why do you keep her in there?" I had asked them, fighting back tears of pain and anguish, "She's dying!"  
  
The orcs laughed, their evil, wicked voices ringing in the prison cellars. "Sauron only needed her to make you, you stupid thing!" One of them said to me, and cackled.  
  
Yes. My mother was dying. She seemed so young, and yet, so old. A tear splashed down my cheek as I clung back onto the black, bitingly sharp rails. My mother turned her red, tired eyes at me. Creases lined her face. She reached out, and then her shining gray eyes fell. She collapsed. I cried out in dismay.  
  
"Mumma!" More tears ran down my dirty face.  
  
"Mumma!" I screamed and shook the bars to the cell. They cracked and gave way. Bang! The orcs rushed over and grabbed their whips. Crack! A rope lashed around my arm. Another curled around my leg. I cried out, and fell to the ground. I snarled (yes, I snarled) and pushed up off the ground, pulling the particularly strong, hulky orcs along with me, toward my mother. I collapsed next to her and checked for a pulse. There was none.  
  
"Mumma." I mumbled. I whimpered as I heard hard footsteps come up behind me.  
  
Sorry I had to cut that last one short. Duty calls, and It calls loudly! Evil Shagrat....  
  
Too tired to talk -er- write. Must sleep!  
  
Back to the story.... The orcs grabbed the collar of my shirt, and slung me around to face them. I don't really remember what happened to the orcs after I pulled them to my Mumma. I guess they fell down, or something. All my thought and will was bent on my wilting mother. I am actually glad she died, though.  
  
Day-after-day-after-day I would visit her. And I would see in the dim shadows more lines splay across her face.  
  
When the orcs turned me around, one crinkled his face in anger and punched me in the stomach. Like I said, strong orcs. And I was ten at the time. Ouch....  
  
My life isn't as good as some people may think. Well, many people don't know me either. You even don't know my name! Here, I'll print it for you:  
  
Medri.  
  
My father is a different breed of orc. Now that I think about it, he really was a disgusting creature. My mother, Letoste, had to marry him by force. He is not a great father, because of his "background". (As you can guess, he is still living. Oh, joy.)  
  
My father's name is Virakhu. He is a little Warg, Uruk-hai, Goblin, and some Human. An ugly combination, I know. With the elvish from my mother, the end result was me, poor Medri.  
  
I am the only one of my kind, and should always be. (I hope....) Sauron calls me a Vampyre. He said it came from some elvish word for a bat- creature, but I don't have wings, do I? (Like a great burning eye can talk, more like a disembodied voice that rattles even my cold heart.)  
  
I guess you really don't know what I look like; being some person I made up to talk to. Shall I describe myself to you? Yes, I think I will. No sense reading a book you probably found hidden among pretty leaves scattered on the ground, and not know what the author looks like. Hmm......  
  
I have the structure of an Elf, and pale skin, but my eyes are not the usual gray, or blue, like an elf. They are a piercing blood color, with cat- like slits for pupils (from my Warg and Uruk side). I am quite tall, for an elvish and Uruk-hai mix. I am slender, kind of like a runt orc, limp and willowy, thanks to Letoste. My face is slim, and I have a somewhat rounded chin (I hate my chin.....) I am particularly strong, because of the Uruk, Goblin, and Warg blood that courses through my veins. No leathery bat-wings pop out of my back, now, do they? Sorry, this may seem a little boring. You don't really have to read anymore. Just writing my thoughts........  
  
A Vampyre. I guess that name will haunt me forever. I am really quite likeable, once you get to know me! Anyways, I am immortal. I do have pointed ears, and fangs. Long ones. When I smile, instead of looking happy, I look menacing and scary (Sharke likes that. Well I don't!). I snarl and sometimes roar if I'm really angry (Warg). It's a good thing that I am the only Vamp. I know of, because if the Eye would order more Vampyres to be born, that would be a very scary army he would have (I wonder what the males of me would look like?). Actually, I think the Eye told me that if I bite anything living, with my fangs or course, the thing would turn into a Vampyre too! (Eeewwww..... I don't want to bite anyone's neck!)  
  
Enough with my past, time for the present.......  
  
I walked down the black, dank hallways and really wondered what sunlight is. Mumma used to talk about the brightness and purity of the sun. Maybe the darkness broke her. I bet I would break if I was a pure, beautiful creature, like Mumma, kept in the dark for so long. I pulled my ugly canvas backpack higher onto my shoulder. As I strode down the hallway further, I passed orcs, goblins, and Uruks heading their way to the stinking eating halls. They muttered under their breath as they passed. I'm sure they were definitely talking about me. Great. A rumor. One rather ugly Uruk growled at me, and barred his yellow teeth.  
  
I wrinkled my nose in disgust and continued walking. His breath stank really, really bad. He seemed to take that as an insult and grabbed my shoulder, holding me back. The Uruk twisted me around. Its sharp claws digging into my bone.  
  
"What was that?" It said in a deep, gravelly voice.  
  
I growled at him, and pushed him into the wall. "Stupid Uruk," I said, "I need to get to the Eye."  
  
I'm actually not sure if the Uruk-hai was male, or female, because they all look the same, at least, to me.  
  
The Uruk shook its head, " Vampyres.... Bad mother that one...." It said "'Vampyres'" as if it were that acurssed bread the elves make, Leeeeeeeeembas. It started to walk away. I lashed out, and clutched its throat, from behind. I let my pack slip to the ground, and jerked the damned thing around. The Uruk was clawing at its throat like a writhing spider. It made tiny grunts and squeaking noises as I gripped harder on its meaty neck. It was gasping for breath. I had taken out my set of talons. Warm blood washed over my fingers.  
  
"Don't you ever talk about my mother that way, Ever!" I whispered ferociously. I let go of Orc-Elf. It clutched its throat in one final attempt to save its own life. I watched its vain attempt to gather back its blood into its flesh, and then it collapsed with a dull thud. It had no reason to live.......  
  
Other orcs were crowding around us. They stopped to look at the commotion. I glared at them.  
  
"You all better no talk that way about my mother either."  
  
They seemed a bit intimidated. Just a bit.... Oooh.... Scary Medri ... Well, I am really "interesting" looking.  
  
A hulking figure with brawny arms and a Wargish face pushed through the crowd toward me. He had black hollow eyes and a frown creased his already wrinkled face.  
  
"Father--", I said, and raised my finger, wishing that he never had showed up. Virakhu grunted, "The Eye awaits." The crowd hushed, and every yellow, green, gold, and black eye bored into me. I nodded my head, flicked my black cloak about me, and shouldered my pack once more. I pulled my hood up, and walked forward into the crowd. They followed my black figure with there eyes, as it disappeared into the shadows. 


	2. The Eye

A/N: Thank you all fellow humans (or.... non-humans) for reviewing my story. I appreciate them, and thank you all for the helpful hints.  
  
Chapter Two: The Eye  
  
I climbed up many long, steep staircases, winding up and up and up. They seemed to go on forever. I just kept my head down, and watched my feet walk by themselves. Torches cast red lights onto the black walls. The light was hazy, and dimmed when I took a step. When I reached the top of the landing, everything was as black as the pitch used to build this accursed place. Actually, I didn't walk onto the landing as some may think. I sort-of did a dive into the next black abyss, because I was looking at my feet, you see. Graceful.  
  
After I regained my balance, I looked around. A thick fog, and an intense heat muffled my hearing and sight. I could hardly see anything, but since I had been to the top of Barad-dur many times, I knew where the last staircase was. I let my pack fall to the ground; I'd pick it up later. I dropped the torch.  
  
I stumbled my way to the steps, feeling the ground for the slightest bump. I found it, my head can tell you. I groped along the wall, until I felt a torch shaft. I unhooked it. It was still burning, but with such a faint glow that it didn't make much of a difference. I stepped onto the first step, and took a breath. I raised my other foot, and started to climb. The scenery changed. I was on top of Barad-dur. Huge thick clouds circled around the castle, like waiting hounds at the rabbit's door. They changed their direction, and ate me as they rushed over the far below ground. I drew my hand across my brow, and felt a pull, right underneath my belly button. It felt as though a string was pulling me toward the center of the tower. I slid farther into the blackness.  
  
"Hello." I said softly. Instantly, a huge blaze of light blasted through the clouds, the black sky, even me. A large flaming cat's eye swiveled its slitted pupil toward me. The eye was wreathed in a fire that never smoldered, nor flickered. It seemed to be boring into me, into my thoughts, into my dead heart. Sweat trickled down my back and forehead.  
  
"I have a task.... Medri......" A booming, harsh, whispering voice struck my sensitive ears, "Get me one of them......" I passed my hand across my brow again, and nodded my head.  
  
"As you wish, my Lord." I bowed, my cloak swishing. It brushed the flames blasting out from the eye. Not a thread caught fire. Like I said...... Barad-dur and Sauron...... this place is weird. Sparks don't catch flame to anything not in the castle. I guess it's the atmosphere. I mean, hazy smoke, orcs' stink...... I mean, someone could pass out and die if they don't have the right lung capacity!  
  
I turned on my boot's heel.  
  
"Wait." The voice said.  
  
I looked behind my shoulder, "Yes, Lord?"  
  
"Use Varanadon."  
  
I nodded this time, and smiled a particularly evil smile. He seemed to like that, and chilling, harsh laughter exploded around the whole of Mordor.  
  
"That's my Vampyre." A 'hand' pushed me toward the hole-thing I climbed up to get here. I fell down it, and rolled down the remaining stairs. And again, very, very graceful indeed. I stopped by my face skidding to a halt next to my pack. "Hey, I only fell to the landing!" I exclaimed. My face was still smushed on the floor as I said this. So, if you witnessed this feat, I would have sounded like this: "Hee, Ai onny fe tu da lanning!"  
  
I finally picked myself up onto my knees, and rubbed my neck. I grumbled and griped, and then finally got to my feet. I grabbed my pack and the torch, and walked down the rest of the stupid staircases. Varanadon, I like him...... I pushed the torch back into its holder. And now down more stairs. At least it wouldn't take as long as the trip up had. When I reached the bottom, I felt so cold. I placed my hand on the wall. Sweat was dripping down my back. Cold sweat beaded on my forehead. I really, really dislike going to see Him. I shivered and pulled down my hood. I could see things more clearly now.  
  
It seemed more quiet than usual. "Hmm....." I murmured. As I rounded a bend, I heard raucous cries. Ahh...... Dinner. I seemed to have forgotten. It was night now, time to stay awake. Well, I don't sleep at night anyway. In the morning I do. Sometimes I sleep upside down, but then I have horrible headaches after that.  
  
Now, where is Varanadon's chamber, anyway? "Am I on the right floor?" I asked no one. I heard then an earsplitting roar. That answered my question. I walked on. I passed the dining halls, and passed the armory. Two large double doors, mahogany, I think, gaped at me. I walked forward, and pushed open one. A large chamber opened before me. Thousands of torches and chandeliers were lit. A rattling of chains woke me up from the daze the brightness of the room cast on me. My eyes hurt. A lot. I squinted at a hunched figure in the room. It raised its black lizard head, and gazed at me with bright copper eyes. Two long copper colored horns protruded form the creature's head, on the back of its skull. Copper spikes ran down its graceful neck and back, to the end of its long, whip-like tail, where four long copper spears poked up to kill anyone who came close. Huge leathery bat wings were folded along its back. It lay on a pile of treasure.  
  
The lizard thing actually got off his pile of treasure, and shuffled over toward me. "Hello, Varanadon, silly dragon." I mocked playfully. It snuffled my hair, and I petted its snout.  
  
"Time to go!" I said. Varanadon roared. His copper eyes suddenly blazed into light. "I imagine you've already been briefed?" I asked Varanadon. He nodded his head. "Good." I said, and climbed onto his back. Another roar shook the chamber. The chandeliers nodded their fair arms. Varanadon swiftly turned around. I hung onto the spikes on his back, before his wings.  
  
An iron gate, heavy with spikes, even larger than Varanadon, was pulled up. Clanking and groaning reverberated throughout the room. Varanadon charged down the "runway", sloshing his treasure around. I kicked his sides with my soft, black, knee high boots, and he galloped faster.  
  
And we're off! Varanadon beat his wings up and down, and we set out into the dark night. I heard a clunk and guessed that they had closed the gate. Varanadon circled around the Eye, and we went off flying toward the Morannon. The black dragon beneath me pelted the silent night with another shriek. 


	3. A Mishap in our Plan

Disclaimer: Yada, Yada, Yada.....I don't own anything  
  
The Black Book  
  
Chapter Three: A Mishap in our Plan  
  
The wind rushed past me in large buffets, throwing my hair into a wild frenzy. My cape was pushed around too. Varanadon and I had been flying for a while, and my butt was growing numb. How do the Nazgul do it? Geez....... Ow. Ow. Ow. I think I'll stop writing for now; I may lose my precious journal!  
  
Ok, I'm back. Varanadon seemed to be getting tired, so I told him to bank over to a lonesome cave somewhere in Ithilien, I think. He did, and now I'm in it. The cave is cold, and the fire I struck up seemed really small, and not as merry as I'd hoped it would be. Varanadon is sleeping now, and I have my back up on his side. He's furled up his wings, and his tail curled around me like a makeshift blanket. He looks like an over large cat that I saw in one of our raids over in Osgiliath. I know, you may be wondering how I saw a cat in Osgiliath when most of it is infested with orcs? It was the strangest thing. The black cat was walking around the buildings as though no war was going on. Well, it really was the only black thing (except for orcs) in the city, so as you can guess, it was pretty noticeable. Much like Varanadon. He's black, and noticeable.  
  
I love Varanadon. He's like the pet I never had. He takes care of me. He is also the last dragon to fly over Middle-Earth's skies. Sauron keeps him locked up all the time, so he can never stretch his wings that much. I guessed that was why our flight was a little bumpy. Varanadon and I are a lot alike too, I mean we don't talk that much, we're mysterious, and we are the only ones of our kind. I'm sure there are dragons somewhere else, but Varanadon seemed to like to stay in Barad-dur. Sauron gave him a good home.  
  
Varanadon raised his scaly head, and opened one sleepy eye at me. "Where are we?" he asked in his soft, deep voice. I shrugged, pulling out my moth- eaten map from my pack, and said as I did this, " I think we are in Emyn Muil. The rocks here are really jagged, but for all I know, we may only be in the Morgai." I unfurled my map, and examined it like a pro, letting my finger trail across it in the pattern we were supposed to be flying on.  
  
"Ahhh." He murmured. "Where was the Fellowship last seen?"  
  
"Well, I'm pretty sure some of them have been spotted in Rohan," I tapped the map where Rohan should be, " So wherever we are, we have to get there tonight, if we either go north-west, or west. Get your rest Varanadon. We're going to cover a lot of sky tonight."  
  
Varanandon smiled, and went back to sleep. Outside, the noon sun beat down on rocky crags, and sparse trees. Night is our cloak, for Varanadon could definitely be seen in daylight, and I can't go out in the sunlight because I'm a Vampyre. Darkness. I love the dark. As I always say, "Silence is the ultimate weapon." So, as silent as shadows, we flew, under the protective blanket of night, while small children slept, and their parents watched out their windows, afraid of what tomorrow would bring. Varanadon and I can see in the dark, so the moon need not help us, even though she showed her pale face. I quickly rolled up my map, and stowed it away in my pack. I laid my head down, and fell into a restful sleep.  
  
We are flying again. The wind changed course, and now Varanadon has to keep Rohan in sight, so he doesn't get blown off course. Last night we had actually flown in to the Ephel Duath, a little farther west than I had expected, but all is well. We back tracked, and now a wife plain stretched beneath us. The meadow seems like a soft sea. It waved and bended this way and that with the wind. The grass was a deep greenish-blue, almost black because of night. Mr. Moon is out again, and now I can see a small speck of Edoras out there.  
  
Our food ration is running low. I had already packed for this trip, because I knew being summoned to Him was a big feat, even though I had been there before. I have been on missions like this, like retrieving Elves for torture, or that Gollum. Interesting creature, but too scrawny for me. Pure evil, though. You know, I am actually quite likeable once you get to know me. Really I am! I guess I seem just a tad ruthless..... Well a lot of evilness, I have (A/N: Yoda rocks!). Yes. I am a very evil creature. I even seem to shine with an evil glow. It's just my skin, you know, really, it is!  
  
Me and my mor'loki * were still flying around, catching the wafts of breeze floating about us. Rohan was looming closer to us, Edoras gleaming in the pale moonlight. Too bad we had to burn it to bits. I would have liked to stay there sometime. It was still a little ways off. Varanadon beat his wings. He sped up a fraction. He pumped them again, pushing us a bit further more. The moon covered it self up with a blanket of cloud, everything dimming to a deeper blue-black than before.  
  
"Perfect." I whispered to myself. Edoras inched more toward us. I smiled. I guessed it was time to get to work. I nudged Varanadon. He let out a short blast of flames around his pointed teeth. He beat his wings faster, rocketing us forward. I pulled my pack off my back, and pulled out my sword. My very short sword. It's called Ilfirindulin, or Immortal bird. My mother gave it to me, it was hers. For short, I call it Phoenix in the common tongue, or Illy as a pet name. Illy shimmered. Varanadon spiraled down to the fast approaching Edoras. Shouts of men cried out among the small village. I put my pack on my back again.  
  
The lights in every house were lit. A donging bell echoed around the village. Officers on guard sprang to life, and shot arrows at us after much fumbling and cursing from the surprised Rohorrim. "Eorlingas!" cried a deep, bellowing voice. Soldiers ran out and formed ranks, shooting more puny arrows. I cried a curse in the black-speech, I'd rather not say to your flowered ears. An elvish cry broke all the man's bellows.  
  
Varanadon spit fire at the poor men. Cottages burst into flame, and I heard screams reaching my ears. I wheeled my mor'loki around for another bout of flame, when I heard the same elvish saying again. An arrow flew past Varanadon's head, and jammed itself into my shoulder. I didn't notice it too much, except for the pain shooting down my arm and torso. I was too into the exhilaration of battle. Smoke and flames leapt around the town, engulfing soldiers and people with it. More screams echoed around Edoras.  
  
Varanadon spinned around fully, and spewed more flame from his open jaws. Dunedan curses flew up through the flames. I think I even heard some Dwarvish?  
  
Another arrow shot through the smoke, penetrating my thoughts, as Varanadon let forth a horrible scream. Fire burst again from his mouth, and I felt a rising sensation in my stomach. We were falling. All I remember was the bright orange light engulfing my vision. 


	4. Questions need answering, right?

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.  
  
The Black Book  
  
Chapter 4: Questions need answering, right?  
  
I heard muffled voices. Who were they? Where am I? What? I wondered. I felt something soft press against my forehead. It felt like a hand.............. or................ something. The something felt cool and warm at the same time. I sighed, and slowly opened one bleary eye.  
  
"ARGH!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. The something was a hand, attached to an elf! A male elf!  
  
I sat up, and pushed the elf away. I swung my head side to side. Two men, an elf, an Istari, and a dwarf huddled around me. Who were they?!  
  
"Goshanna na a leka que'to na yashka?!"* I screeched in the Black Speech. What I said was this: "Who are you and where am I?!" I usually talk in the Black Speech, but I write to you in the common tongue so you can understand. The Istari** furrowed his brows. "It is the Black Speech that taints her tongue. She is not from these parts."  
  
I looked from the wizard to the elf, to the dwarf, to the men, and sighed vexed. What was I to do? The elf stared at me, and a look of definite malice crossed his delicate features. "I know what she is," He said still trying to burn holes through my eyes, "She is a Vampyre. The Cursed Ones." I watched him. He seemed so intent on killing me right then and there. Evil Elfy. But I am eviler! Mwahahahahahahaha!!!! And besides, what could an elf do to my extreme power? Oh, boy, would I be mistaken.  
  
"I—want—my—dra—gon." I said in a slow voice, depicting a thing the flies with my hands. I said it slowly in the common tongue. I noticed now that it was still nighttime, and the cottages were still burning. I must have just fallen.  
  
One Man looked oddly familiar................. He had black hair reaching his shoulders and a rustic (A/N: Hee~Hee) looking beard. He narrowed his eyes at me. "You're not going anywhere."  
  
The other man looked at him, and nodded his head. He had a golden crown atop his golden head. Ah, King Theoden.  
  
"Guards! Take this abomination to the cells!"  
  
"Wha--?" I said. Large men came running over to the circle. Their hauberks glinted in the moonlight. They were carrying torches, and shackles. My eyes widened, and I quickly got up from the ground. "No!" I cried, as the man with the black hair grabbed my arm, and pulled me down. I twisted, and then another pair of arms clasped around me. It was the stupid elf. He held me down, while the guard-people clung shackles to my ankles and hands. They also put a heavy, metal collar around my neck, securing it to my arm- shackles. "No!" I cried again, and squirmed as they were fastening all the clasps. The Istari leaned forward, and muttered something under his breath. White light enveloped the area. My body went rigid. My eyes glazed over, and all I saw was the black night, illuminated by the torches. The guards lifted me up, and carried me along a path. I still watched the sky. My mind was racing. What would happen to me? Where was I going? Will Sauron find out?!  
  
"Varanadon...................." I whispered very softly, because my lips were locked. I managed to emit his name through a minute of hard labor. I could do nothing. I heard the others following us. The Istari kept chanting weird words that kept me locked in my own body. I could do nothing. Nothing at all.  
  
We were going uphill, around some rocks, I think, and then we clumped up some steps, and then in to a great hall. The ceiling at least was finely decorated with horses running up to the steeple roof. It was all gold. Well, at least I know I got to Edoras. We clumped through he hall and down some stairs. The ceiling turned dingy and uncared for. The ceiling also became rock, not thatch. I wonder how that happened? I asked myself mentally and then I realized. The dungeons. Oh, joy. Just like home.  
  
I felt myself being thrown into the air, and then I crashed down onto hard stone. I couldn't move, so I just endured the pain. The wizard muttered something else, and then I blinked. I could move again! Yay! I felt my pack on my back, and then wondered how it still was intact, when I remembered something else.  
  
"Illy!" I cried. "Ilfirindulin!" I sat up, and rummaged through my pack, and then remembered that I had Illy in my hand when we crashed. My face went slack, and then I whimpered. "Illy....................."  
  
The crowd around my cell shifted their feet. "What is your name, Young one?" The wizard asked. I turned around, taken aback. I thought they had already left. But no.  
  
"Me—Medri." I said hesitantly. I looked away, and placed my eyes back onto my back. I rummaged around fruitlessly, trying to wish Illy back into my pack or hand. Like she would appear..............  
  
"Looking for this?" inquired the portly dwarf that had tagged along with my funeral guards. I felt like I was being taken to my pyre! He held out a short sword, that glittered ever so fiercely as it was being held by an unknown person.  
  
"Ilfirindulin!" I cried, and reached out for my precious sword.  
  
"Ah, no you don't!" The Istari said. He stopped from the dwarf giving me MY sword! What a stupid-meany head! Harumph. The wizard furrowed his brows again, and asked me: "Why are you here? Why have you destroyed the town of Rohan?"  
  
"'Tis classified information." I said in a matter-of-fact tone. He glared at me, and shouted something in wizardish. My body shook, and I felt searing hot pain shoot up through my nervous system. I screamed. I writhed around on the floor, trying to shake off the horrible pain. The elf patted the wizard's shoulder, and the Istari stopped the hurt. I collapsed onto the floor, wheezing. "Forgive me. I was overreacting." The white, bearded wizard said quietly.  
  
"Why should you forgive me?" I asked softly, "I deserve no forgiveness for what I've done." I looked up at the group, "I am but a piece of Mordor scum. Why do you take me to a prison, and not killing me in the field?"  
  
The Istari looked at me, awe in his eyes. "We have questions. Questions that need answering." The Man with the black hair looked at me like a person now, not a creature. Still, King Theoden watched me with contempt. I had just destroyed his little village, why shouldn't he be mad?  
  
I narrowed my eyes, "What kind of questions?"  
  
The quiet elf moved closer to my cage, "Many." He said.  
  
*I made that up, just in case you were wondering **Istari= wizard(s) ***From last chapter, "Mor'loki" means black dragon. Sorry I forgot to tell you guys! 


	5. An Elf, Some Men, a Dwarf, and Gandalf

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. The poem belongs to Tolkien, not me.  
  
The Black Book  
  
Chapter 5: An Elf, some Men, a Dwarf, and an Evil Istari  
  
"I want my Dragon!" I yelled pointlessly, and shook the metal bars to my metal cage. The blond elf just stared at me. "If you keep rattling your cell, I'll never let you out." He said, and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, maybe if you'd let me out, I wouldn't rattle this cell!"  
  
He just stood there, at the prison-opening door thingy. It was just a hole in the wall. I paced around my cell. This was so boring. And what happened to Varanadon??!!! Harrumph. I groaned. I scratched the bandage on my shoulder that the elf put on me. It was really annoying. The Elf had reached through the bars before and undid my shackles. They seemed to come off easily, unless you had the key.  
  
"So, Mordor, is it?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, what's it to ya?"  
  
"I've never been to Mordor. What's it like?"  
  
I stopped pacing. "You want to know about Mordor?" I jeered, "I'll tell you about Mordor. The sky is black, with whirling clouds above your head. The ground is black, with sharp rocks cutting your feet. The water is black, with evil things swimming around in it. Everything is black. There is no such thing as morning. Always black. Black. Black. Black................  
  
"What's your name?" I asked after a moment to the elf I didn't know. For all I cared, his name could have been........................... Potatoe!  
  
"I am the Prince of Mirkwood. I suspected you knew my name?"  
  
I huffed.  
  
"I am the only Vampyre on this Middle-Earth. I suspected you knew my name?" I retorted.  
  
"Legolas. Legolas is my name."  
  
"Oh, Ok, Leeeeeeeeegoooooolas."  
  
The evil elfy shut his little mouth, and looked away. He seemed defeated. Hah. I started to pace again, muttering things to myself. Why did he have to bring up home again? I was hoping I'd forget about it! But, noooooo, the evil elfy had to bring up how mad Sauron will be, huh?! Grrrg. I sat down, and crossed my arms across my chest. I stared blankly at the bars. Why couldn't I open them? Grrg. New kind of metal? So infuriating! I groaned again. And started to mutter a song my mother sang me when I was young. It went like this:  
  
"Death to light, to law, to love; Cursed be moon and stars above; And darkness everlasting old, that waits outside in surges cold; Drown Manwe, Varda and the Sun; May all hatred be begun; And may all evil ended be, in the darkness of the Moaning sea."*  
  
The elfy boy perked up. "What was that?" He asked, intrigued, "I've heard that before............ But I don't remember who sang it to me..............."  
  
I looked up at him, "My mother sang it to me. When I was young. She died."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." He said softly, yet again looking away.  
  
"Don't be sorry. I'm not."  
  
"Why is that?" He looked at me, and took a step closer to the bars. He sat down, and watched me, as if waiting for a story. I raised my eyebrow, and scooted away from the bars. "Because She would have died anyway. It was better for her to die quick. She actually died long ago, when He first captured her. Her heart was crushed, but then she had me, and was somewhat happy." I gave him a feeble smile. "Why should I be talking to an elf anyway?" I turned around, and wrapped my arms around my legs.  
  
"I didn't know my mother that well either." The elf said. "She disappeared long ago. My father broke down, and was never the same since. I was only a child."  
  
He spoke with a bit of sorrow on his tongue. He sniffled, and got up, brushing his tunic.  
  
"I'll let you out, as long as you stay with me, and as long as you only take care of your pet."  
  
I turned around, and smiled. His eyes got wide, and he backed away. "Well, maybe I shouldn't..........."  
  
I shut my mouth. He must have seen my teeth. "Don't worry, I won't bite." I said casually.  
  
"Right." He said, and got the keys. He reached over and unlocked my prison.  
  
"Finally!" I said, and rushed past him.  
  
"Wait!" The elf squealed.  
  
I ran up the steps, the evil elfy in close pursuit. Get away! I thought. I swiftly turned a corner, and found myself in the great hall. "The prisoner!" Someone yelled.  
  
Guards blocked the door and small windows. More Rohorrim advanced in front of me, and that familiar man and Theoden, o yes, can't forget the dwarf, ran up and drew their swords and axe. More people. Great. My eyes blazed into light. I smiled, and tackled them all. I ran through them like a knife through butter. Go Me! The doors were just a few inches away............... then I stopped in mid flight. What the? The evil Istari. I forgot about him. He shouted a command, and I flopped onto the doors, face on the embossed wood. "Ooof." I muttered. I got captured AGAIN! I'm sure a great Vampyre, aren't I? Can't even get away from a wizard...............  
  
I brought every fiber of my being, and squirmed out of the wizard's tight hold. I pushed open the doors, and escaped into the fresh, golden light of the SUN! I flinched, and stumbled down the stairs that led in the dead village of Edoras. Stumble. Stumble. The sun hurt! She is evil............. Guards poked their heads out of their posts, and ran toward me. I growled, and pushed forward, knocking them away. "Stupid Men." I murmured. I heard people rushing down the stairs behind me. I also heard the Istari's foolish attempts to bind me again. Hmmm............ I quickened my pace, and soon found my way down to the large oak doors that marked the entrance into Edoras. I slammed my side onto the doors, but they held. I tried again, and they slowly pushed open.  
  
I jogged outside, where I quickly found Varanadon, and freedom. He was a crumpled pile of scales. I ran over, and fell on top of him. "Meeeeedri." Was his feeble reply. I smiled, and then patted his head. "I'm here now, I escaped." I laid a cool hand on his forehead, and examined his chest where I thought the arrow struck him. An arrow shaft poked up through his scaly skin, right beside his heart. I sighed a sigh of relief, and patted his head again. It missed his heart. Good. I would be able to pull it out easier.  
  
I laid my hand on the cold arrow, and gently pulled. Varanadon groaned, and a pulled a little faster now, but still gently. Silver light pooled from my hand, and enveloped the arrow. Soon, the whole of Varanadon glowed a brilliant silver. Since I'm only a half elf, my magic is silver, not white. Not many people get to see an elf's magical healing powers, but I have seen my mother's when she was sent to heal orcs from a battle. It was the purest white you can imagine. It was purer than the wizard's. The arrow came out clean. I heard footsteps grow louder as the men approached us.  
  
No blood spilt from his wound. I threw the arrow behind my back. I quietly gathered my cloak, and ripped a piece off. I stuffed it into Varanadon's wound, just incase. Gasps came from behind me, I turned around.  
  
A whole flock of men stood behind me, watching my exemplary surgery. That Theoden-guy said, "I guess there is more to this Vampyre than meets the eye."  
  
I smiled, "You have no idea........... I guess you're going to clap me in iron's again, right?" I held out my hands. There was no point running away when my ride was practically dead and a wizard that can kill me with one word was standing right in front of me, is there?  
  
Legolas approached me. He put my hands down, and said, "I'll help you tend your dragon."  
  
The other mysterious black haired man walked forward, "I have some elvish healing powers, although only the plant kind. I think I can help."  
  
He squatted down and grabbed some grass-stuff from a pouch on his hip. He opened Varanadon's huge mouth, and pressed some leaves onto his tongue. Varanadon swallowed them. He sighed. I guess he felt better. I smiled an evil smile.  
  
Keep your friend close, and Enemies closer. I think this "friendship" will turn for the better. This "Fellowship" did not see me coming, did they?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
*By J.R.R Tolkien 


	6. On the Road Again

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Period.  
  
A/N: Thank You, "Wobbling Penguin", for your insight. I appreciated the tips you gave me, and I think I'll strive for a more serious tone. Thank You all for the recent reviews, and the old ones, mind you!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The Black Book  
  
Chapter 6: On the Road Again  
  
I sat. I sat on the ground. I sat on the ground in the daylight. I sat on the ground in the daylight examining the man's operating techniques. Hmmmmm.... Legolas touched the dark haired man's shoulder, "Aragorn, we must go soon. King Theoden has ordered all remaining people to be led to Helm's Deep."  
  
"Aragorn? He heir to Isildur?" I gasped, and fell over. I scuttled away, a horrified look spread across my face. Aragorn turned around, and his deep gray eyes bored into mine.  
  
"I am Aragorn, yes. I am the heir to the throne of Gondor, and of Isildur himself."  
  
I sprawled there, wondering what things would await me. The heir.......... The only person whom my master has feared. The only person whom I've feared. Aragorn. I was petrified. He was supposedly deadly with any blade, faster that any real man, could outwit any beast, track any prey, and destroy Sauron...........  
  
I shivered. "I knew you looked familiar," I laughed nervously, and looked away. Varanadon shook his scales, and slowly got up, we stood up and backed away. "The dragon has awoken from his slumber!" I said happily, and walked over to him. He smiled, and said, "Thank you, Medri."  
  
"No need for thanks, I didn't do the healing, these men did it." I gestured to the idly standing men over by some overgrown tufts of grass. Varanadon nodded, and shook his wings. He gasped, and folded his wings back over his back. "It still hurts." I smiled, and hugged him.  
  
Another bell sounded. Women and children filed out of Edoras. Rohirrim lead them down dusty paths leading to the west. I whispered to Varanadon, "I don't think we can trust them. So far, they have spared my life and yours, but we need to escape somehow. I suspect they will make me go with them to Helm's Deep, and you'll be a great help because you can breathe fire, so, off to Helm's Deep. They won't let me out of their sight so easily."  
  
Varanadon nodded, and I climbed up onto his back. "Do you two want a ride?" I asked the elf and man who were watching the crowd walking away from their destroyed homes. They looked up at me. I heard Aragorn whisper this to Legolas: "Why is she so polite? Is she not our prisoner?"  
  
Legolas said nothing, and walked forward. "I would like a ride." He said, and scuffled up onto my mor' loki's back. Aragorn shrugged, and jumped up too. "Where has that......... Gandalf person got to, anyhow?" I asked, and touched Varanadon's head, signaling him to walk forward. I didn't kick his sides because I knew he was still sore.  
  
Legolas answered, "He's gone to get help."  
  
"Oh." I said. We approached the line of peasants, walking along side them. They cowered, and yelled at us, particularly Varanadon, for destroying their town. He said nothing and kept on walking. When the screams died out, he said, "Would anyone like a free ride?" They gasped at the fact that a dragon could talk, and then the grimy, dirty children scooted up, after scoldings from their parents, and asked if they could get on. Varanadon has a soft spot for children, because I befriended him when I was small, right after my mother died, actually. He smiled, and stopped walking. The big dragon lay down, and swooshed his tail over. He picked up the children with his tail, and set them on his back, after Aragorn. After all the children piled on, Varanadon resumed walking. He laughed as one of the children struck up a song that made all of the children start singing, and had an effect until the whole column of trudging people became a chorus of beautiful voices. They were singing a song in old Rohan, an interesting language, with sharp twangs and chords of the voice. But, Elvish is far more fluid, after all the songs my mother used to sing. It was like a rushing waterfall, to a soft, sparkling stream.  
  
We were trudging along a path that wound around a gassy hillock. King Theoden's henchmen trotted around the bend, scouting out the trail. They stayed there for a while, it seemed. They were farther ahead in the column than I, so I saw only small parts of what followed. A harsh scream sounded from behind the cliff. The other henchman galloped back, and shouted, "Wargs!"  
  
Legolas and Aragorn jumped off quickly, running over to their respective horses. The dwarf was sitting on Legolas's white pony. Legolas said his name was Gimli. The elf paid no attention to the dwarf and horse, and ran up to the hill, that dipped down into a valley. He unbuckled his bow, and shot mechanically toward a horde of wargs and warg- riders bounding up the other hill opposite. The women screamed. The children started to cry, and wail. I jumped off Varanadon, and shouted, "You know what to do!"  
  
He nodded, and told the women to climb onto his back. They did so, and he catapulted into the air as soon as everyone was situated. I watched him circle, and then rushed over to the fat dwarf Gimli. He was trying to make his horse go. It seemingly didn't want to.  
  
"My sword?" I gasped.  
  
"Oh, uh, here." He said, and threw me my sword that he had strapped to his back.  
  
"Thanks, mellon." *  
  
He fidgeted with the reins, and kicked the horse. It neighed and resisted, so I smacked its rump. It flew across to meet the wargs running over to meet me............ The other Rhorrim were charging toward the other army, King Theoden at its peak.  
  
I ran over, swiftly, and galloped along with the other horses. Their riders looked at me like I was a monster............ then again, I guess I am. I gained speed as we approached the dogs, and I pointed Ilfirindulin at an oncoming one. I smiled evilly, and it recoiled, but couldn't stop. I rammed my sword down into its throat, spewing blood all over me. I licked my lips, and continued my path. I chopped down one warg and its rider down like I was cutting grass. Chop. Slash. Hack. A warg approached behind me. I felt it's rotting breath on my neck, and smelt it too. I turned around sharply, and hacked off its head. Its rider gasped, and I stuck my blade into its stomach.  
  
"Stupid Orc! Why do you come behind me, when you know it is I, Medri? A Vampyre?"  
  
It gurgled something, and then collapsed. I drew out Phoenix, and cut it in two. The thrill of battle is so entoxiciating! More blood flew around the field, spraying everything in sight. Wargs rushed over in opposite directions, chasing down weak prey. Howls and screams echoed together in an unceasing cry. I took a deep breath. It had been a long time since I'd entered battle.  
  
Well, whatever I do, I must act like a friend, I thought, I do not like those Orcs anyway. I ran in a diagonal line across the valley, cutting through frothing wargs as I did so. Rabid animals. They can't be stopped until they are killed when they've entered battle. Crazed. Crazed creatures. Then again, I am helping the enemy, aren't I? I shook my head, and continued hewing the "enemy" as they passed. Horses bolted past me, black and brown blurs, heading for the protection of Helm's Deep. Or the stupid ones running about in circles, trying to find their dead masters, screaming and afraid. I heard Varanadon roar above my head, and continued my warpath. I saw him in the distance, flying over to a great barricaded castle, situated in the arm of a mountain range.  
  
The fighting died down as soon as it started. I myself only sported a few bruises and cuts from the orcs who decided to kill me, but some fared worse. Wounded soliders lay about the field, crying out for help. I heard yelling behind me, and I turned around. Legolas and Gimli were searching the ground, yelling, "Aragorn?!" I guessed he died. Well, good for me. Something, or someone took care of my problem. I smiled, and approached the two frantic friends, my emotion changing rapidly to silent happiness, although my face didn't show it. But inside, I was bursting with joy. All that kept me from dancing around, was that my mission depended on my actions. I composed myself, and started looked too. "Where is he?" I asked, fake worry shrouding my real feelings.  
  
An orc nearby chuckled to himself. Legolas immediately pounced on the dying fool. The orc muttered, still laughing, "He took a little tumble off the cliff."  
  
Legolas picked him up by his armor, "You lie!"  
  
Gimli picked up his axe, making sure the orc could see it, "Tell us where Aragorn is, so I shall make your passing easy."  
  
The orc laughed again, and choked, stopping his laughter short with huge horrific gasps. I grimaced, and stood. I looked over to my left, and saw a cliff overlooking a raging river below. I walked over, Legolas and dwarf following. I saw Legolas holding a bright elvish star in his hand. Or was that a necklace?  
  
They looked down, watching the white foaming waters throw themselves against the sides of the ravine. I smiled. They would be weak with sorrow. I turned around to come face to face with a bleak Theoden. He pushed past me, and I heard him mutter, ".......... Leave the dead." I heard a rustling of fabric, and then a, "Let him be, laddie." From a Gimli.  
  
Legolas rushed past me, with a dwarf waddling behind him. Theoden touched my shoulder. I turned around, and really saw the pain and anguish in his eyes. He said to me, "I do not know why you have helped my people, but, I thank you. Let us hope that your little decency can be spared to save my people from more death."  
  
My eyes fell, and I heard him walk away, my raven hair clouding my face. His last words were still ringing in my ears, '........can be spared to save my people from more death.' Why did I feel a moment of compassion towards this man who is the enemy? Is Medri an elf, not a ruthless Vampyre that she thought she was? Who was this new being that seemed to want to heal others' hurts? This is not Medri. Not the killing machine. The Healer. Who am I? I asked my self. My head was reeling with new thoughts and emotions. I breathed deeply, and shook away this new feeling.  
  
Medri, as in the evil MEDRI, walked away and stood by Legolas' horse. He was slumped in his saddle, sorrow creeping up on his features. "Legolas, where is my sheath?" I inquired. I knew it was not the time for asking foolish questions, but I asked anyway. He pointed behind him to the dwarf behind him. Gimli handed me Illy's sheath. I nodded and buckled it to my waist. I sheathed her, and stood there stupidly, wondering what I should do next. The other horses trotted over a few paces, and then doubled back, whimpering with fear. They had apparently noticed my looming prescence. The Rohorrim were leaving to Helm's deep, filing away solemnly. I walked a few paces forward, following the line of quiet men, "Aren't you two coming? Or shall we leave you here for the next bout of wargs?"  
  
Legolas looked up, and said something in Elvish. His horse galloped away, leaving me the only one in the field. The battalion of Rohorrim were moving extremely fast, glad to be near the walls of Helm's Deep. A breeze whispered faint thoughts into my ears. The small breath of wind ruffled the long, parched grass, and made them wave to me. It was so peaceful here, among the willows..........  
  
I sighed, and started to jog down the not-so-often trodden path down to the great defense-castle thing. I picked up my pace, not wanting people to think I had run off because that would most definitely spoil the "plan". I sped toward the gates and gray stone ramp. As soon as I got there, the guards raised the portcullis, and allowed me passage in the enemy's lair.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*Mellon means 'friend' in Elvish............ just incase you didn't know! 


	7. The Disreputable Dog

Disclaimer: I know it already, I don't, and never will, own any characters that JRR Tolkien has written about.  
  
A/N: I would like to congratulate SlytherinGod for a superb job on his part of the King, in "The King and I"!! You did a great job!! Spirit Pride All The Way!! ^___^  
  
The Black Book  
  
Chapter 7: The Disreputable Dog  
  
I reached the portcullis, and trotted on through. The peasants had been safely towed into the fortress, Varanadon was crouching on top of one of the many towers. He was looking to the north, flicking his tail, as if waiting for the day's catch from the ports in Osgiliath. His shimmering eyes landed on me, and he barked an approval. I bowed to the courageous dragon, and he nodded his head in return. The townspeople were looking at us oddly. Haven't they ever seen a Vampyre and a Dragon communicate together? It's as if they were brought up by barbarians. Then again, they may have..........  
  
I walked up a staircase to my left, and up onto a wide platform. I looked down, and saw a long, stony wall reaching from one crook of the mountain to the other. Soldiers walked the ramparts, keeping a close watch on the activity to the north, even though things were too far off to see. Rohan pennants blew in the breeze, and caught the light of the setting sun. Soon it would be night. I have grown accustomed to the habits of the other folk, as they only move in the daylight. My eyes haven't yet adjusted, but my body functions have. I don't have to crouch-run anymore. The mountain shielded the sun from my eyes, as it was facing my back. Legolas approached behind me. I heard his quiet footsteps trudge slowly up to me. He poked my shoulder with a finger, "Come, food would be best." He said forlornly.  
  
I nodded, still facing to the north. He walked away. I turned around and followed him. I walked at his heels, wondering why he wanted to eat. Food wasn't a problem right now. What was a problem, was that whoever sent those wargs to attack us would surely send more ungainly things soon. I shivered. Bad things worse than wargs hunt the plains............ like me for instance.  
  
I looked around at the old stonework and watched the ceiling change from the sky, to a vast, moth-eaten hall. I would guess the sky is a ceiling, in a way. I turned my attention back to earth, and I walked around long, mahogany tables. Some Rohorrim sat around them, talking quietly, thanking the people who trundled food around to them. A fair-haired woman sat very still near the King, eating a few bites of some soup, solemnly staring at the grains in the wood of the table. King Theoden turned to her, and whispered something in her ear. She got up from her high-backed chair, and called all of the people in the hall to her attention she said, "All women and children are to be taken to the Glittering Caves, follow me." She strode away down the hall, the few remaining people sidling away after her. Murmurs of fear rose up around the great hall. She comforted some of the scared, and drew them out into the fading sunlight.  
  
Legolas approached the King, and bowed. Theoden nodded, and motioned him to sit. Gimli had already sat. He was helping himself to a wooden mug of mead. The foul drink was coursing down his tangled dwarf beard. I grimaced, but still stood. Gimli reached over the table, and fetched some stale bread from a breadbasket next to Legolas's arm. Theoden sighed. I looked at him. He was shifting his dry meat around on his plate, watching the sauce make designs in his mashed potatoes.  
  
"Is there any hope left?" He asked.  
  
"If there are people, then there is always hope." Answered Legolas.  
  
"And if there is hope, then nothing can be lost." I whispered. Legolas looked up at me, blue eyes sad and alone. "Why don't you sit?"  
  
"I do not sit because there is no need to sit. If I can still stand, I will stand. If I cannot, I will still stand."  
  
He looked at me, eyes inquisitive, his eyebrow cocked up, "But aren't you weary?"  
  
"No." I said, "I never get tired. Nor do I wish to be."  
  
He looked back down at his plate, and said, "Then I am disreputable. I have lost all hope. With no Aragorn, we will not last."  
  
I looked up at the ceiling again, wishing I was not here with such hopeless, self-pitying fools. Well, I can't change anything now. Legolas grabbed a piece of bread and stuffed it in his mouth. He chewed mechanically. Gimli stopped eating, and looked at the elf, "What is wrong with ya laddie? You're eatin'!"  
  
"Nothing, Gimli." Legolas said after he'd finished his slice of bread. The three men sat there, sitting, not doing anything. I raised my hands, exasperated, "If there is one thing I've learned from the enemy, is that they give up so easily! Aren't you fools going to do anything?! You have many men, aren't you going to round them up?! Give them weapons, they will fight for you! They look up to you, and if you give up, then they surely will!!" I yelled and huffed. I turned on my heel, and strode away, fuming.  
  
Don't they have any sense? Do they just give up like that? No wonder they are losing! I scrunched up my face. No sense whatsoever. I reached the doors, and raised a hand to open them, but the magically opened by themselves. A dirty, muddy, bloody, smelly Aragorn trudged in.  
  
I turned around, "See?" I said. "Things can magically happen, if you don't give up! Disreputable dogs, everyone of you!"  
  
Aragorn sighed, and said wheezingly, "No, Medri, you are the Disreputable Dog."  
  
I cocked my eyebrow, "And why am I the Disreputable Dog?"  
  
"Because you are siding with the enemy, and I know that there is no honor in that."  
  
My mouth hung open. I stood there, blubbering like a fish out of water. I tried to make a retort, but no sound came. Aragorn shook his head, chuckling, and walked away, up to the King. After a few seconds, I turned around and said, "No I am not! I do not sink as low as that! I am an evil, evil, evil, evil, evil Vampyre!" I made a face at his back. He turned his head, and said, "Right." Loudly enough so I would hear it.  
  
I made another face, and turned back around. I pushed open the large oak doors, and out into dusk. Disreputable Dog my butt. I do not dishonor anyone! I do not do that............... I hung my head, and walked over to the nearest wall. Not the Healer again. What am I to do? This should not be happening! I AM GETTING SOFT!!!!  
  
"I do have honor........." I mumbled to the dark. I heard something approach me. Varanadon shuffled over, taking up all the room on the terrace. "I think the only person you have dishonored, is Sauron. You have changed Medri, and I think for the good of all." I scowled at the sky.  
  
"And now my dragon has gone to the dark-side too, huh? I remember when you stole everything and burnt every person you saw to a crisp! And you think I have changed?" I harrumphed.  
  
"I have seen the error of my ways. And you have just realized that there are more things you can do than taking others' lives, am I right?"  
  
An awkward silence followed that statement. The silence stretched on and on. Varanadon walked away from a petrified Medri. I am a Disreputable Dog, aren't I? I slapped my forehead.  
  
"Stupid Elf emotions!" I grumbled. I scratched my head, and looked up at the stars. What am I to do? I heard a short blast of a horn, and then another longer song of the same horn. I looked out over the wall, and watched a whole army of brightly armored, beetle like creatures walk up the long ramp into the courtyard of Helm's Deep. I scampered down the stairs, and almost bumped into a Legolas. He was watching a whole flock of Elves march into Helm's Deep. An esteemed elf, highly snooty, in a red cape, turn to King Theoden and the group huddled on the stair, including me.  
  
"Elves and men used to fight together, side by side. We have come to honor that allegiance."  
  
Aragorn rushed over, and enveloped the snooty elf in a hug that most resembled a bear embracing a mouse. Aragorn said, "You are most welcome." Haldir snooty elf seemed surprised, and then patted the man's back. Aragorn let go, and then Legolas walked over and acknowledged Haldir with the right hand holding shoulder thing. I never quite got that custom. They spoke some elvish, and then Legolas moved away. That left a gap in the snooty elf's vision, the vision that fell on me. He gave a cry, and all the elves had strung their bows, pointing them at me.  
  
Oh boy. I blinked, and then blinked again. Another silence engulfed the visitors and all the people crowded around the new comers. I then spoke, "If you want to kill me, why not do so? It's a little awkward when a whole herd of you elves have arrows pointed at my face."  
  
Haldir snooty face gave another short whimper, and said, "Well, it can talk."  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Well, of course I can talk. I'm not some dumb-witted orc, mind you. And I don't have bat-wings either. Lets go down the list, shall we?" I paused, and held up my fingers, docking off the things I said by putting my fingers down, "I don't like to suck blood, I can talk and think, I have a name, I have feelings too, and I am a prisoner. Any further questions?" I asked the silent party around me. Everyone was staring at me. I stared lividly at Haldir, "Any more questions?"  
  
"Uh-- no-- thank you." He said, haltingly. He turned back around and motioned for the elves to put their bows down. They complied, questioningly. It was quite obvious they knew what I was. Theoden said, "Do not worry, friends of old, she will not harm you, at least, I hope not." He shot a hard look at me. I stared back at him, "I won't." Theoden nodded, and threw open his arms toward the new comers, "Welcome."  
  
Haldir bowed, and yipped another command. The Elves rushed up the stairs, pushing me ever so often, making me feel as though they mean to do that. When they had all filed onto the battlements, the rest of the crowd hurried down into deep hallways in the belly of Helm's Deep. They were going to get armed. Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas ran down too. King Theoden swiftly turned around and waved his hand to ask his henchman to follow. I think his name is Gamling. I guessed he was going to get suited up too, after all, what else would he be doing?  
  
"Now, what am I to do?" I asked myself, "Well, if I was going to set up a defense, I would survey the area where things need to be guarded closely. That portcullis needs to be guarded closely, and same with that opening.............. "I jibbered to myself. I looked around a few minutes. Where did that dragon go? He would be useful, no doubt. "Varanadon? Where'd you get to?"  
  
"Right here." He said from behind me. I turned around startled, "Where'd you come from?"  
  
He chuckled, "I was right behind you the whole time."  
  
"Oh. Well, anyway, I need you."  
  
He stretched his wings, and yawned. "What do you need me for?"  
  
"Your fire."  
  
He nodded, "Oh, as you wish," He inhaled very deep. I waved my hands around frantically, "No, No! Not yet! I mean for the attackers! You'll spoil the plan." I said more quietly. He raised and ever-so-faint eyebrow, wreathed in crests around his eyes, and said, "What plan is this? I never head of a plan. The only plan you and I have formulated was the one that was given you a week earlier. And that plan has been foiled, by that," He stuck out his forked-tongue in distaste, "Elf." I shrugged, "He only saved part of your life."  
  
He looked at me meaningfully, "You know he cannot be trusted. None of them can."  
  
I winked, "I know, but if I 'befriend'", I held up my hands and made two rabbit-ears, "Them, then I'll know they'll back me up in a fight. I won't get killed so easily if I'm their 'friend'." Varanadon nodded, winking right back at me, "I see."  
  
Footsteps echoed behind Varanadon, I quickly took a big step back and said, looking at Varanadon, "Oh, the décor! Such lovely scales you have, so intricate."  
  
He smiled, as a perturbed elf stepped from behind his massive backside. "Where is master Haldir?"  
  
I thrust my thumb behind my back, "That way."  
  
The elf strode forward, almost tripping down the stairs, but maintained composure as all elves have the magical power to do, and trotted down the stairs to a huddled bunch of conspiring elves. One elf had a bright red cape, which was Haldir snooty pants. He was a mysterious elf, always huddling in a corner.......... Some elves looked my way over their shoulders, and then they turned their heads back toward the bunch. I rolled my eyes, and shouted, "If you want to conspire against me together, I would suggest doing it out of my sight, so I can't listen in."  
  
All of them swung their heads around, and stared at me. They were still huddled together, so they broke apart, and shuffled over to a corner. Elvish shouts and whispers followed them, I heard the conversation, but nothing registered. I haven't really heard good elvish, just some sayings that my mother taught me. So, I couldn't tell what they were actually saying.  
  
The Men and Legolas and Gimli were running up from the throat of Helm's Deep, filing bleakly onto the battlements. I walked over too, silent as a grave. Some of the men were crying, and shaking each-others' hands. Another let out a wail, and pointed outward. I followed his gaze, and saw a huge army of incredible size march toward us, torches twinkling at us. I unsheathed Ilfirindulin. I was ready, she was ready, and Varanadon was ready. I took a deep breath. Roars and growls issued from the great mass of Uruk-hai.  
  
The Uruks came closer and closer, and one strode onto a boulder, issuing out a command in the black speech, He said: "Kill them all!" It sounded more as a bear roar to human and elf and dwarf ears, but it gave me the shivers. Thunder rolled across the mountains, and the great Valar, whoever they are, brought forth rain. It plinked and spattered onto armor and ground. Lightning flashed. Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas were having a conversation, but it was drowned out by the sudden crack of the lightning. There were standing near me, eyeing the army that stood but a little feet away. Grunts and more grunts came from the battle-ready killing machines. They began to raise their poles they bore and thump them on the ground. Soon all of them were making rhythmic thwacks accompanied by the rain.  
  
The Elves and Men strung their bows, but I didn't because I had none. Aragorn backed out of the lines, and strode up and down the battlements, screaming some pep talk in Elvish, above the clatter of poles and the torrential rain. Legolas murmured something, but I still couldn't hear anything. An arrow whizzed past me, embedding itself into the shoulder of a fellow Uruk. A sour expression donned my face, as Theoden cried, "Hold your fire!" A little late for that, on would expect.  
  
The Uruks growled and snorted at us, their barrier before their anger yielded, and an inevitable roar burst forth. They ran forward, ladders raised that had once been hidden among the throng. The Elves let forth a volley of arrows, and so did the men behind us. Exclamations of, "Fire!" could be heard rippling around me. A ladder approached my wall, and came down to pull sharp fangs of iron down onto the sill of the wall. I growled, and pushed the ladder over with a foot, hearing strangled screams from the uruks who had tired to climb the ladder. Illy flashed a bright red, weird marks running like lightning over the steel blade. I looked at her, perplexed. She had never done that before, not even when I was in the very heat of an intense battle. Never. The light died out as soon as it glowed, yet the strange marks stayed.  
  
I poked up an eyebrow, but it consequently came down because an extremely meat-headed uruk came bounding toward me, scimitar waving high above his head. He screamed angrily, and brought his hooked sword down. My battle- driven muscles reacted instantly, and I moved into the protective stance. The scimitar came crashing down, right onto Ilfirindulin's straight blade. The shock moved up my arms, and left them sore, but I drew my sword away, and swung Illy around. She connected with the uruk's brown flesh, and sizzled into his skin. I gasped as Illy burst into a bright red flame, eating away at the creature. It screamed a high, puncturing tone, as Illy burnt his larynx. The whole battle stopped, at least, in my range of vision. Everyone covered their ears, and watched as the tortured uruk drop dead in front of me, Illy still firmly embedded into his neck. No one moved. I couldn't even hear the ladders being pushed up. Nothing moved. Not even a whisper could be heard. It was as if everyone was stuck in time, watching me. I grabbed Illy, and immediately thrust my hand back, for Illy had died down, but was still hot, even her pommel and handle was blazing white-hot spit. Illy was melting before our very eyes.  
  
What was happening? I asked myself as Illy started to change. Her blade grew longer, and so did her pommel and handle. What was happening? Was this the aftermath of the Disreputable Dog? 


	8. The Last Charge

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it?  
  
A/N: Some of my ideas came form the Garth Nix trilogy: "Sabriel", "Lirael", and "Abhorsen". Thank you Garth Nix for your most creative mind! Sorry if I don't remember the movie quite as well, I haven't watched the Two Towers in a long time.  
  
The Black Book  
  
Chapter 8: The last charge  
  
Illy began to grow longer and longer. Her pommel shaped itself to resemble a seven- pointed star, glowing with a red light. I looked at it, and saw a ruby pulsating along with my rapid heartbeat, stuck in the middle of the hilt. Illy's blade grew to look like licking tongues of flame, two tongues on each side, with one long, leaf-like one in the middle. Those odd marks still ran up the steel, never ceasing, making me dizzy as I tried to follow them with my eyes. However, as the steel molded itself, the signs moved faster and faster. I shook my head, and looked up.  
  
The dead uruk was still smoldering, giving off the strong reek of death. The smoke wafted around me. I wrinkled my nose. Still no one moved. They just stared off into space, frozen in time. One uruk was running toward me, watching me with unseeing eyes. His foot was raised and his hands seemed to be swinging a scimitar too. I looked around, and saw Legolas holding his ears and watching the dead uruk underneath me, his bow wrapped around his shoulder. Aragorn too was holding his ears, but was looking at me. All the other creatures were looking at me, pinching their ears with strained looks, or watching the corpse sizzle. The rain kept coming down mercilessly. I wiped my hair from my eyes.  
  
"This is odd." I said, seeming to myself that I was stating the obvious.  
  
Illy was now turning a red color, and smoking. I just let her do her business; there was nothing I could do. Everything but me seemed to be frozen in time, but, how? Was it Illy? A thick sheen of mist was rising from the corpse slumped on the ground in front of me. I cleared my throat, and walked around the dead thing. I walked around a bit, and decided to look at the uruk that was running toward me. I approached the uruk with extra caution. I took a baby-step toward him, and waved my hands around, shouting gibberish and meaningless words at his face. I raised an eyebrow, and poked his cheek, but nothing happened. He still was looking straight ahead, still watching where I should be with those horrid yellow eyes.  
  
I sighed.  
  
"Well, what am I going to do now? I'm caught in time, in a way. I've never heard of anything like it." I scratched my head. I stood there for another moment, and then turned around. I saw that Illy had finished her metamorphosis. I waltzed over. I shook my head disbelievingly. Something caught my eye.  
  
The markings that I saw before were changing right before my eyes! They were moving much slower now, and forming the Black Script!  
  
"I am Ilfirindulin. Wielded by the Daughter of Darkness. The cursed made me." I read in the common tongue.  
  
The writing flared, and then disappeared. Everything started up, a cacophony of harsh ringing scimitars and the clanging of swords, giving me a jolt of panic. I heard screams now, bursting my eardrums, and war cries shattering the cold air. I quickly grabbed the "new" Illy's pommel, and swung her around, bending into the protective stance. She crackled with excitement. I knew that ururk was coming straight for me. The uruk belted out a large bellow, and walloped my sword with a shattering blow. His scimitar cracked a little, somewhere near the top. The pain of the blow numbed my arms for a moment, and then I swung up and severed its head. He gave a skin-crawling cry. His head flew off his neck, and down into the valley beneath. Blood yet again spattered my body. I licked my lips and tasted the metallic tang of fresh blood. My how I missed it. Varanadon gave a great cry, and spewed fire onto the ground around the Deeping Wall. Screams issued from far below. I had forgotten all about Varandon. Battle just eats up all my thoughts.  
  
Everything was complete chaos. There were people running this way, uruks running that way, everyone running into each other............ And me in the middle.  
  
I heard Aragorn say something, and point toward the ground, motioning for Legolas to do something. Legolas fired a white tipped arrow, and then another. I turned my attention back to the battle, and whacked at another uruk. It grimaced, and stood through the pain, but I whacked at it again and it crumpled beneath me.  
  
At that moment, I heard a deafening explosion in front of me smack the rain and air and everyone. I felt a rumble, and was flung to the ground. Something hard had walloped my stomach, making my gasp and flop on the stone. The wall had been destroyed. Debris and bodies had been catapulted into the air, sending a man hurtling through the air toward me and my stomach. I sat up, rolled the dead man off me, and gathered Illy back into my grasp. I stood, and looked at all the dead things. Blood washed on the stones like a small stream would. I will always see death, won't I? I wondered. I swiveled my head around, and saw a dishevled elf standing a few feet away from me. His bow hung limply in his grasp, raindrops falling off it at irregular intervals. The elf was sopping wet.  
  
Legolas was looking down at the hole with a stricken face. I stalked over, lividness creeping into my red eyes. I whacked him on the head with the flat of Illy's balde. He whipped around and glared at me with his wounded blue eyes. "Damn elf!" I said, "Why did you blow up the wall?!"  
  
"I didn't! I tried to stop that beast from destroying the wall and--"  
  
"You didn't stop it, did you?" I interrupted.  
  
No answer. Legolas hung his wet head.  
  
"Well start helping Aragorn then!" I motioned toward a huge mass of uruks running at the broken wall. Elves were charging down a small hill, with Aragorn at their point. He was yelling to the Valar like he was going to die or something. Mud splashed everywhere, making the uruks look even browner and the elves even dirtier.  
  
Legolas swung back around and hobbled down some stairs, drawing his long elf knives from his quiver. I charged ahead, and ran off across the bridge, toward the gaping hole. I hopped over bodies and charged through other ones that were inconveniently in my way, living or not. The rain, oh the rain. It just wouldn't stop! I stopped, and grabbed a helmet off a dead elf. I jammed it onto my head, and leapt away. I ran up to the chasm, and looked down. Aragorn was fighting with every ounce of himself, putting everything he had into his strikes. Gimli was right along with him. Theoden shouted something to them, and Aragorn shouted, "Back to the keep! To the keep!!" The Elves retreated, and were closely followed by Aragorn with a raving Gimli in tow. They scampered back up the paved drive and into the keep, or hall. I ran back the way I came, and took a right turn. I jumped down some steps, and into the keep. The front doors were blocked with rampaging uruks, so I went the back way like the elves just did. I heard another great roar from ahead. Varandon had climbed up the tower walls and snaked around. He was swishing his tail, and then he opened his jaws. His eyes burned a hot copper, and he let forth a huge blast of flames that knocked down the uruks chasing me and all the others around the hole. "Go Medri! Run!" He screamed. Another burst of flame issued from his mouth to encompass the rest of the wave of uruks.  
  
The Rohorrim hustled me in, quickly barricading themselves in with random objects, also known as: chairs, candelabras, tables............ I jumped out of the way of Aragorn. He was pushing a table toward the oak doors. Legolas ran over and helped too. The table seemed heavy, by the look of man and elf straining over it. They huffed and puffed, but couldn't push the table over. "Oh move over." I said. I placed Illy on the floor.  
  
They did, and I pushed the mahogany table over to the door with ease. The table's legs squeaked with the effort. "There, that wasn't so hard, now, was it?" I asked. They rolled their eyes, and started to move the rest of the chairs and other random objects again. Theoden was looking sulky. He said, "We are defeated." The distant banging of the uruks trying to get in was heard. A series of thumps and curses.  
  
Aragorn dropped a chair, and walked over to him. "Your men still fight! You told me until all my men are dead, this Burg will not fall!" He looked over to a high window; sunlight gilded the sill.  
  
Theoden shook his head. I watched them. Enemies at war with each other, how exciting! Aragorn said again, "Your men still fight." A light sparked into Theoden's eyes, "Yes," he said, "My men do fight! This Burg will not fall!" He raised a fist. "Gamling, gather the Rohorrim!" Gamling nodded enthusiastically. Gimli roared an approval, and ran up the stairs that wound up the Burg's tower. An excited grin spread across his face.  
  
Horses were brought into the hall, their hoofs clipping the stone. Another bellow could be heard form outside. I hope he is ok......... The Rohorrim filed out. They jumped onto their horses. Four more horses were brought out, rider-less. The one brought out last was a ragged black one that was rearing and bucking. It had an evil temper. Fire blazed in its eyes. A brown one was brought over to Aragorn, and a white one for Legolas. These were the horses from before. The black stallion was handed to me. I took its bridle, and hopped onto its bare back, grabbing Illy first. It bucked and thrashed and reared and neighed, but I stayed on. It finally ran out of steam. It seemed to me it was a mutt. The other horses had gleaming coats, while my horse was a bit dusty and had a raggedy mane that flopped everywhere.  
  
I patted its head. The last horse was white, and was lead over to Theoden. He said, "Snowmane, this may be our last battle, I hope you survive." The old, white horse whinnied, and nuzzled Theoden's hand. The man hopped up. The chairs and tables were pulled away from the door. A strong, low sound was heard from above our heads. The Burg Horn. The doors were brought back, and Theoden yelled, "Eorlingas!" And charged into the wave of uruks. The last charge of the Rohorrim slashed down the creatures invading their home. We galloped down the drive, hacking at the uruks trying to grab our legs and such. We reached the bottom of the drive, and stabbed away. I roared, and hacked my way through the things I lived with everyday. All the animosity I had toward the foul things was put into my swings.  
  
As soon as I had brought Illy out of a dead uruk, a ray of sunlight crept over the hill. I looked up. More sunlight followed that, and more, until the whole valley was in eternal sunshine. I shielded my eyes, but continued to look up at that hill. The uruks bent down in the bright light, some screaming. The fighting had stopped. Aragorn pointed and exclaimed, "Gandalf! Gandalf has come!" Indeed, a white robed man was sitting atop a gleaming white horse, with a grizzled man beside him. More light poured in.  
  
With a roar, Gandalf had charged down into the valley. Men on horses were rushing down the hill as well, following Gandalf's path. Gandalf raised his staff, and a pure, white light washed itself onto the foul creatures below. The uruks squatted down, and lowered their spears, scimitars being thrown to the ground. A murmur of fear rippled around the army. Gandalf and his horde of Rohorrim jumped over the spear points and collided with the uruk army. Most of the uruks had retreated toward a new forest that had formed............ over night? I watched the uruks run into the tall, ominous wood. The trees let out a bellow, and all I saw, was the shaking of trees. Scared yells and screams came from the forest's belly. The rest of the uruks lay dead on the ground, slaughtered by Gandalf's army.  
  
The fight was over. I sighed, and wiped the back of my hand on my brow. I heard something behind me. Varanadon was being quite the showman. He was flying around the valley, happily spewing sparks from his jaws. The Men smiled, and then let out a happy holler, clapping and crying tears of joy. The fight was finally over. 


End file.
